Fiesta de antifaz
by jrgema
Summary: Lawless x Ophelia AU, Reencarnación Ha estado sin la presencia de aquel bello ángel durante muchos años, fueron duros aquellos días para él. Pero el destino le ha dado una segunda oportunidad y esta vez es algo que no dejara pasar.
1. Chapter 1

Lawless x Ophelia

|AU, Reencarnación|

Ha estado sin la presencia de aquel bello ángel durante muchos años, fueron duros aquellos días para él. Pero el destino le ha dado una segunda oportunidad y esta vez es algo que no dejara pasar.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Strike Tanaka.

Capítulo 1: Invitación.

La bella mujer de alma libre se mira en un espejo, en sus labios se dibuja una hermosa y cálida sonrisa. Peina su cabello mientras que tararea la estrofa de una canción llevando el ritmo a su estilo. Sujeta su cabello en una coleta alta, cayendo algunos mechones en su rostro y acomoda el fleco a lado; cuando termino de alistarse se dirige hacia la puerta.

— ¡Ya me voy! — avisa antes de salir, escucha la voz de su padre diciéndole que tuviera cuidado y que regresara temprano a casa.

Sale de su hogar y se dirige hacia el lugar que fue acordado por ella y sus amigas para encontrarse, el que sería el punto de reunión. Su paso es tranquilo, disfruta de su caminata ya que salió una hora antes y a donde ella iba estaba a poca distancia.

Durante el camino veía a la gente pasar y en ocasiones detenía su paso para ver los locales comerciales, solo para que pasara el tiempo y no llegara tan temprano. Lo que le hizo divertido fue a haber visto a los niños jugar alegremente, ver esas sonrisas sinceras le ponía muy feliz.

Llego al sitio, ve que afuera de la cafetería ya se encontraban sus dos amigas.

Camina un poco más rápido y las dos personas que le estaban esperando le recibieron con un gran abrazo.

Al terminar con los saludos entran a la cafetería y cada una pidió su orden, la mujer de cabello rubio y de ojos verdes ordeno un café moka y un pastelillo para acompañarlo en su bebida. Mientras que las otras pidieron solo un café, capuchino y americano.

Mientras que están preparando las bebidas, tomaron asiento y tienen una charla amena.

El mesero llega a la mesa y les deja las cosas que habían pedido hace unos minutos. Le agradecieron y siguieron con la plática.

Le da una pequeña mordida al pastelillo. La mujer de cabello castaño recordó de que tenía que hablar algo en especial, específicamente de una persona.

—Ophelia, y dime... ¿Qué tal se te hace ese chico?— le mira y sonríe.

— ¿De quién me estás preguntando? — dejo el pastelillo en el plato.

—De tu amigo, con quien platicas mucho. Recuerda que yo no me sé el nombre de él.

—Oh, de Lawless. Él es un buen amigo mío. — ríe con delicadeza, recuerda el momento que paso la última vez con él. Le había hecho reír bastante con sus ocurrencias.

—Y ¿Te gusta? — bebe de su café.

—Por qué tanto interés de saber de él, acaso ¿A ti te llama la atención mi amigo?

—No, no. — ríe —Lo que he notado es que él te mira con cierto cariño, se podría decir con amor... como si tú le recordaras a alguien especial. — junta sus manos —¡Tal vez en algún momento te pida que seas su novia! — dijo con emoción.

—Ya veo, pero creo que estás viendo mal las cosas — toma de nuevo aquel pastelillo — Puede que él me quiere como una buena amiga o me considere como una hermana.

— ¡Tonterías! mi intuición no me engaña, ese chico te quiere.

— Si es lo que dices... — comenzaron a reír las tres chicas al mismo tiempo.

Ya era algo tarde y es hora de que cada una fuera a su respectiva casa, se despiden y se pusieron de acuerdo para volverse a ver.

Esta vez tuvo que apresurar el paso para llegar a casa.

Cuando llego aviso a su familia y va a su habitación, se acuesta en aquel cómodo colchón.

No había dejado de pensar en lo que le dijo su amiga. Sobre que Lawless, su amigo, podría sentir algo más que una amistad.

Se preguntó a sí misma que sentimiento tiene realmente por él.

Su vista pasa hacia uno de sus muebles, abre sus ojos y se levanta de la cama. Apenas se dio cuenta en que en la mesa de noche había una rosa y un antifaz.

Primero tomo la rosa y después el antifaz — ¿Quién habrá dejado esto? — iba a ir con su padre para preguntarle quién le había traído esas cosas para ella. Hasta que vio una tarjeta blanca y lo leyó.

Al terminar de leer guarda la tarjeta en un cajón y mira por un momento el antifaz, es muy bonito. Un antifaz dorado adornado con algunas figuras con purpurina, encaje y una flor; lo guarda con cuidado junto con la tarjeta.

—Mi Romeo... — sale de la habitación con la rosa, está en busca de algún florero. Es un lindo detalle que le había dejado, ahora tendrá que ver en que ponerse para la ocasión y quede con ese antifaz. Su Romeo la invitó a una fiesta y de ninguna forma faltaría.

Un joven de cabello rubio y con algunos mechones castaños está recargado en un poste y ve hacia un cierto punto mientras que sonríe, aunque no la pueda ver de frente se imagina la reacción que habrá tenido la dama.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Noche.

Por fin se ha llegado aquella noche esperada, la fiesta de antifaz está por comenzar dentro de cuatro horas. Ophelia se encuentra en su habitación tomando una decisión por esta ocasión que es importante, qué vestido podría llevar para el evento y quedara con ese antifaz dorado que le había dejado Lawless junto con la invitación y aquella hermosa rosa roja.

En la cama hay dos vestidos, uno es de color rojo con olanes y uno de color verde claro, un vestido sencillo pero elegante.

Suspiro largo, no tenía que estar pensándolo mucho en ese detalle ya que siempre escogería algo sencillo porque no quisiera llamar la atención de los demás como algunas personas acostumbran en hacerlo.

Toma su cepillo junto con un listón y se acerca hasta al espejo, peina su largo y suave cabello. Quería que el tiempo se pasara tan rápido para que pudiera ir a la fiesta que se le fue invitada junto con otras personas quien conoce, sus amigas con quienes había salido anteriormente en esa cafetería y en que le pusieron pensar sobre que sentimiento podría tener por ese chico a quien nombra como su Romeo.

Al terminar de cepillarse su cabello se hace la coleta y amarra aquel listón para sostenerlo, cayendo algunos mechones en su hermoso rostro.

Recordó algo en el que se le hizo demasiado extraño, entre esos sueños que ha tenido últimamente, más bien cuando se cruzó en su camino Lawless.

Esas imágenes mentales son algo confusas, en el que ella fue una persona muy importante y que a su lado siempre le acompañaba un hombre, aquel hombre que no puede recordar el rostro o más bien no podía verlo con claridad. Sostenía sus manos con firmeza, haciendo esto en que se sintiera tranquila y podía sonreír gracias a él. Era uno de los motivos en que salía adelante y podía luchar, luchar a su manera para traer la paz que había deseado para su reino. Ese sujeto quien apoyó hasta el último aliento que dio en aquel entonces, en que tal vez fue su vida pasada.

Son demasiadas preguntas que se hizo, ¿Por qué ha tenido esos sueños? ¿Quién es realmente ese hombre que aparece en esos sueños? ¿Por qué empezaron cuando conoció a Lawless? Quería las respuestas de cada una de ellas.

Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, no era el momento de estar pensando y era para terminar de arreglarse. Pero hay algo en el que queda perfectamente para la ocasión y quedaría para todo, es una gran sonrisa como un complemento en que no debería faltar todos los días.

En uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad se encontraba sentado el Servamp de cabello rubio y tres mechas de color castaño, viendo hacia el cielo mientras que espera a que se pase las horas para que se llegara el momento.

Pensaba en que debería hacer cuando se llegara la hora y la tuviera nuevamente a su lado, más bien como su invitada especial.

Es quien organizo la fiesta, desde hace mucho tiempo lo ha estado planeando. ¿El motivo de por qué lo hizo? Algunos piensan en que solo era una locura en la que quería llevar o solo por entretenimiento, pero era una razón más grande, especial e importante. Era la celebración por Ophelia, por haberla encontrado y por estar una vez más en que pudiera compartir momentos con ella. Esta vez no dejaría que lo que más quería y quiere se la rebaten de sus manos, él haría todo lo posible por mantener esa sincera sonrisa y jamás soltaría aquellas suaves manos como en el pasado.

— Lawless. — una voz femenina dijo su nombre.

Volteo para mirar a quien le llamo por su nombre y por lo que ve venia acompañada —Ira, hermano. — se levanta de aquel lugar y va hasta donde se encuentran ellos dos.

— ¿Por qué aún no estás listo? — pregunto la mujer mientras que cruzo sus brazos, ella y el Servamp de la pereza ya se encontraban listo, Ira con un vestido negro y Sleepy Ash con un traje negro. Escogido especialmente por quien acompaño para buscar a su hermano.

—Que molesto… eres tú quien debería estar pendiente en la organización de la fiesta. — ya que tenía que haber alguien para ver cualquier detalle, pero ese "alguien" debería ser Lawless. Solamente lo que hizo fue encargárselo a sus hermanos y desaparecer.

— ¡No te preocupes por ello! se pueden encargar mis subclases. Les di instrucciones. — sonrió mientras que acomodaba sus lentes, no mentiría que debes vez en cuando pasaba por el lugar para ver cómo se lleva las cosas por el lugar. Esta vez su vista pasaba a su hermana — Todavía es muy pronto en que me ponga mi traje, ¡cuando inicie el evento llegaré un poco tarde!

No entendía a lo que les estaba diciendo, si es el principal en que debería estar primero en el salón.

Sabía que tenían duda de lo que acababa de decir, pero esto lo tenía planeado también así que se les explico —Llegaré por lo menos treinta minutos tarde para la fiesta, abriré las puertas del lugar para que todos miren mi presencia y que solo mi atención se concentre en una sola persona en especial. — a todo lo que dijo hacia movimientos de actuación, imaginándose cada detalle — Después iría hacia a ella, haré una reverencia y la invitaré a bailar un hermoso vals. — aplaudió al final, pero guardo el final porque tal vez no le va a gustar a sus hermanos — ¡Que tal! ¡Muy romántico! ¡¿Verdad?! — rió un poco hasta que la mujer interrumpió y tomo del brazo, arrastrándolo por el lugar.

—No harás en que espere una dama a un caballero, es ella quien debería de llagar tarde a la fiesta. — le hizo una señal a su otro hermano para que regresaran y pudiera darle el traje a Lawless.

— ¡Espera! ¡Puedo caminar solo! — ahora tenía que cambiar de plan.

—Será mejor que le hagas caso. — Dijo Sleepy Ash y les sigue. Por lo menos disfrutaría de las pocas horas en descansar un poco.

Ahora solo falta 2 hora para que inicie "La fiesta de antifaz".


End file.
